Remember you
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Joey moved away from NY in 2005 to pursue an acting career but 10 years later, he is back and finds out how different things are now. Everybody are leading their own lives...but will they remember him? Please R&R :) On hiatus. C&M of course, RR, and P&M.
1. Chapter 1

12 Years after the ending of Friends...

Joey tossed and turned in bed thinking about how he was a horrible friend, moving to the 'Golden State' in june 2004 and

picking up a drug addiction. He never even made it to the kids' birthday parties and to Ross and Rachel's remarriage. He

fourtanatly subleted Apartment #19 and moved back into there. It's not the same without Chandler and Rachel living here

too he thought as he hugged Hugsy, then he had a sip of old beer that was in there for at least 13 years. Joey had a

alcahol addiction but he couldn't tell anyone, not even his sisters because of the fear that they would put him in an

asylum or a mental hospital.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I need to straighten things out. He thought as he looked on his phone as checked out messages that were from years ago,

one was from Chandler months ago that has a pic of his and Monica's 3rd natural child named May and him in glee. Another

message was from Ross saying "Wish you were here Joe"


	2. Chapter 2

*That afternoon*  
Joey decides to go to Central perk hoping that his old friends would be there. Instead he finds Gunther at the place he always was, with streaks of gray in his blond hair and wearing a tie with pink flowers on it.  
Man, things have really changed he thought. "If any of my old friends come, give them this note" Joey said giving Gunther a note saying that he was sorry for leaving them. "Alright I'll give it to one of them" Gunther says in a low voice

*LATER THAT DAY*

Joey's old friends came into Central Perk after he left to go back to apartment #19. May was sleeping in her mother's arms, Ross Jr. and Michele were aruging about something with Emma. Daniel was pestering his father for coffee(Daniel is 12 while Jack and Erica, both 14 and Sophie 13 are at home right now) "No me and your mother said you are not having coffee today" Chandler snapped at his son. He and Monica looked very tired right now with dealing with the twins' rebellious ways and raising the other 3 kids. "We could watch May and the younger 2 kids for you at night while you guys work" Rachel said happily "Oh thank you Rach" Monica said. "Perk up you two. Michele's communion is on friday night" Ross says trying to cheer them up. Ever since Joey left NYC and the birth of Daniel, Mondler could never be happy anymore(though they stil loved each other and the others very much) Chandler who used to be quite the jokester, could never crack one joke anymore. Ross and Rachel think Monica is pregnant again which is why she is acting so terrible. Besides having to do so much nowadays.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I forgot to add some details in the other chapters. Um...there is no Erika and Jack, Mondler's kids names are Sophie, Daniel, May and Charlie(all biological), Ross&Rachel got married in 2005 and had 3 more kids, Ross Jr., Michele and Isabella. They moved in with Rachel parents back in L.I(Her parents are back together) Everybody lives in Long Island(Let's say they all moved back there since it is my birthplace and to spruce things up) Mike and Phoebe had 3 kids named Lily, Matthew and Victoria. Btw, the story won't completely focus on Joey. Now on with the story!

~~At the Bing house~~

"Mom, I'm not feeling so good right now" 12 year old Daniel Bing said to his mother Monica who was tending to Charlie(he's 5 months) "Oh pish posh. Your father and sisters will be home soon" Monica snapped at her son. Daniel started to cry "I'm sorry honey but I need to feed Charlie" she said in an apologetic voice .

Then the door rings, Daniel goes to answer it. It was his materal grandparents. "Hi, grandma and grandpa. What are you guys doing here?" he asks. "Your mother called us saying she needed help around the house today" his grandfather said. Daniel looked at his watch. 4:15 PM on a sunny tuesday afternoon. He wanted to play with the Geller&Hannigan kids but his stomach hurts right now. I'll just go out right now and pay the price for it later on. By the time he comes back in, it is 6:30 and Chandler, Sophie and May are home now. "Where have you been young man?" his father asks "I, - I went to play with the kids" Daniel sputters out "And why?" Chandler asks "Becuase I had a long school day and just wanted to have fun" "Fun is no excuse for not asking beforehand, we were worried sick about you!" both his parents say.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Monica wasn't feeling very good so she suspects that she is pregnant AGAIN ."Why don't you take another so we can be sure of it?" Chandler asks. After waiting 5 mins, she looks at the test. "Omg, it is positive" she exclaims "Honey that is great" he says "No that isn't great at all because we've got enough kids to tend to at this moment" She says sadend but also happy. "Well we've got your parents, my parents, the kids and everybody to help us through the paths" he says trying to make her feel better. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

*A MONTH LATER*

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to give you guys this note" Gunther exclaimed when he saw the note from Joey sitting near the register. "I'm truly sorry that I abandoned you guys in 2005(I mean't to say 2005 in the 1st chapter and made a mistake , because 12 years would mean that it was currently 2016 while I wanted the time to match the real life time in 2015. Silly me), I just couldn't help it seeing you guys happy and me not happy, so I left. I am now back in apartment #19 and would like to see you guys again" Ross read out loud. "We forgive you Joe and we miss ya" Monica wrote in very neat cursive and handed the note to Gunther. "Me and Ross gotta get to work. See ya all later" Chandler said. Then he and Ross left. "We've gotta go to work too" Phoebe said "Are you ok with being alone for the day while the kids are at school and us at work?"Rachel asks, "Yes I can try to enjoy my day off from the restaurant " Monica says "Ok I'll drop by here on my lunch break" Rachel says. Then she and Phoebe leave.

~LATER THAT DAY IN CENTRAL PERK~

"Hi Mon. Guess what I have with me right now?" Rachel asks in a happy voice, holding something behind her back. "What a chefs hat, a bottle of hot sauce?" Monica asks "No a teddy bear" Rachel admits then she pulls the teddy bear from behind her back. "Ta da!" She exclaims "I thought that was Chrisssy's teddy bear(me)" Monica says "It is but Chrissy let me borrow it for today" Rachel says confidently "Oh my goodness a cute little teddy bear. What's it's name?" Monica asks amazed by the teddy bear. "Facha Bella or Fachy" Rachel says.

*AT THE BING HOUSE LATER THAT DAY*

"Mom my school day was great" Sophie said to her mom. "Good girl. Now do everything you need to do right now because we are having a big family dinner with your uncle, aunt, grandparents - all of them and your cousins since me and your father want to share some news with you all" Monica says. "Well when are dad and my brothers and sister coming home?" Sophie asks "It is 2:51 so about 3:15". "Oh geez, dad's dad is coming from Las Vegas today isn't he?" Sophie asks wanting to know all the details "Dad's mom is coming too right?" She adds "Oh yes your dad's strange parents" Monica answers "I mean well dad's dad is actually quite cool. Wait, did you guys name Charlie after him?" Sophie asks eager to know about her paternal grandparents. "Well that is hard to answer but yes we did name Charlie after him" Monica replies "Oh cool. I'm gonna do homework now" Sophie answers taking a sip of cherry soda and bringing a bag of chips to her room. Then the phone rings "Hello who is this?" Monica asks into the phone. "It's me and Rachel" Phoebe replies into the retriever. Then she hands the phone to Rachel. "Me and Pheebs thought that we can hang out - all 3 of us until everybody gets here" Rachel answers. "That sounds nice. Thanks, you guys can help me cook the food and set up the table" Monica says enthusiastically."

~RACHEL AND PHOEBE GET THERE~

"Rach, I am allowing you to make dessert again. But one warning, do NOT screw up the dessert again like you did last time. Understood?" "Yes well it is not my fault that the English trifle pages got stuck to the shepherds pie recipe" Rachel answers in defense. "Don't worry Rachel. I actually enjoyed it" Phoebe says trying to make her feel better. "You really ate the meat part?" Rachel asks in amazement "Well yes but I went to the bathroom a lot that night trying to get that outta my system" Phoebe answers with faint memories of the English Triffle/shepherds pie. Then Rachel's phone rings "Where are you? Me and Chandler are off work early" Ross asks "We are at Mondler's house helping with the dinner for later. Don't you remember stuff Ross?" Rachel asks. "Yes I remember now and I'm sorry Rach" Ross answers. Then adds "We are going shopping for a bit then coming back here". He hangs up after that. "Who was just calling you?" Monica asks "Your brother and my husband..." Rachel replies "I'm gonna set the table. Is that ok Mon?" Phoebe asks trying to help out as much as possible. "Oh yes that is fine"Monica answers happy that her sister in-law/BFF and her other BFF are helping.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, well this story is not based on 50 shades of grey(my mom kinda disliked the title though so I changed Gray to Blue) it was on Wattpad but I didn't edit it until a few days ago.

So yesterday I told my math teacher(I have her 7th and 8a)Mrs. Mc-Evoy(MAC-A-VOY) about this alternative world that we are in with the Friends characters and she likes it!

~ Earlier that day. A-day. General music per.4~

"So who is coming over for the dinner" Ross Jr. asks his cousin Daniel "Don't laugh but dad's parents are coming from their respective places today to hear what mom and dad have to say" Daniel replies and shudders at the thought of his celebrity/novelist grandmother and his gay grandfather who dresses up like a women. "Ooh" Ross Jr. says mockingly, "Oh shut up it's not like your moms parents are any normaler". Daniel answers getting angrier "At least the Greens are rich and idk about the Bings" Ross Jr. snaps back. When Daniel is about to puch Ross Jr., Mr. Done comes back into the room. "Ok my wonderfully talented class, good 4th period morning to my 7th and 8th graders" he says*(in real life 4A music is only 8th graders but in the story these 2 grades are combined) he says enthusiastically. "Gm " the class all say(I am in the class). "I am being generous today because I want to play a little bit of icebreakers on paper to get to know all of the students so I am giving out some of it out" he replies. "Sophie I need to ask you a question" Daniel said to his older sister who is sitting right next to him. "What did mom and dad tell you?' she asked "No mom and dad didn't say anything before I left. It's just that me and Ross Jr. weren't getting along earlier this period" he answers frantic. "Well what did he say to you?" she asked "He was saying mean things about daddy's parents when I told him that they were coming today". "Oh well I'll talk to Emma and Michele and ask why he would he would do such a thing" Sophie says to her brother.

~THE END OF 4TH~

"What do you have 5A?" Emma asks Sophie."Lemme check...uh science" Sophie answers. "I have math 5th and lunch 6th" Emma says". "Well I have lunch next and S.S 6th" Michele replies.


	6. Chapter 6

*CHANDLER AND ROSS HAD MADE IT BACK TO THE HOUSE 20M AGO*

"Well it seems you guys are out of milk" Rachel says looking in the fridge for ingredients for her special dessert. "I'll go get some more" Monica says. "No no it's fine, you 2 already have enough on your plates. I'll get it" Rachel replies, then adds "Ross wanna come with me? and we are supposed to get the kids from my parents". "Sure and I can help to properly make the dessert this time" Ross answers. "Won't ya give it up Ross, that was 16 years ago?" Rachel asks getting upset. "Okay didn't try to get you mad" he frowns. Daniel is standing at the staircase, "Is Ross Jr. here yet?" he asks Sophie. "No not yet but they are getting him" "Ahh, good" Daniel replies. "You should do your hw since it is 4:42 and you've been home since 2:48. Also mommy and daddy don't want us to screw up this year" Sophie tells her brother.

*DOWNSTAIRS*

May is eating a lot of chocolate. Charlie comes up to her and stares at the strawberry chocolate bar, "Want some?" she asks. "I guess so. Thx"

"We will be eating a lot tonight so don't eat tons of chocolate" Chandler tells his kids. "We won't dad and it a small amount anyways" May tells her father. Then he walks away.

*ROSS AND RACHEL LEAVE*

"Come here I need to ask you something" Monica says motioning to Chandler. "Yes?" he ask. 'Do your parents need rides from the airport because you can go with Ross when he gets back" she asks. "Idk my dad probaly isn't gonna be there until 6 and idk about my mom too" he says(I need to put this chapter on hold for right now but now it's back). "I think we should just go out to eat since you look very tired and we don't want Rachel to burn down the kitchen" He adds slightly joking. "I guess but what am I gonna do with all this food. I wish Joey was here" she sighs. "Don't worry about everything...we'll all go to Il Mulino and have a great time" he says. "Well I'm sorry, it's just that this pregnancy has been making me crazy" she answers. "I understand you have the same problems as Rachel and Phoebe when they were pregnant" he answers remember her pregnacy with Sophie(may 2003-november 2003)

*WHEN THE GELERS, BINGS AND PHOEBE WALK INTO THE RESTRUANT*

"Omg this is beautiful, whose idea was it to change the plans" Phoebe asks. "Well it was mine. I come up with great ideas don't I?" Chandler asks

*WHEN THEY ARE ALL SEATED IN THERE BEST CLOTHES*

"So what is the big news you guys wanna tell us?" Ross asks. "Ok well mom I hope you won't fall out of your seat when I tell you all this. But we are having a baby again" Monica says confidently. "Just because I preferred Ross to you doesn't mean that I don't like you. Me and your father are proud of you since you did amazing things such as losing alla that weight for us, moving to the city after culinary school, helping Rachel become the women she is now, marrying a impressive man and giving us lots of grandkids. Her mother says tearing up. "I thought I was the one who gave you lots of grandkid mom and dad since I give you 5" Ross say. Everybody cracks up. "You 2 Ross" his father says.

*BACK AT THE HOUSE WHERE EVERYBODY IS THERE*

"I think the dessert is ready now" Rachel says taking her dessert out of the oven. The deesert is the same that they had 16 yeara ago but nobody even Phoebe minds that it has meat in it. "I wish that we had a balcony so that I could go with my bird story again" Chandler sighs but joking. "Don't worry you'll like it this time" Rachel tells him. "Should I get the spare pies out from the car?" Ross asks him. "Yeah just in case she screws up this time" Chandler whispers to Ross. "Okay gonna get it then"

"Which layers did you add the most of?" Phoebe asks Rachel. "Jam and I made a eggplant version too" she answers "Good"

~TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER~


End file.
